


Happy Birthday.

by call_me_taurustastic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Ray's a screamer ahahah, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_taurustastic/pseuds/call_me_taurustastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel helps Ray celebrate his birthday in the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RAY AND JOEL BECAUSE RAY WAS BORN ON THE 15TH OF SEPTEMBER AND JOEL WAS BORN ON THE 16TH AYE. CELEBRATE WITH DIRTY DIRTY BIRTHDAY SEX. YEAH BUDDY. HAHAHA I'M FANDOM SHIPPER TRASH. ENJOY.

Ray woke up to a warm, tingling sensation in his lower body. He groaned softly, furrowing his brow as he shifted to roll over onto his side. He was stopped, however, when the tingling sensation shot right up his spine and warm, slender fingers pinned his hips down to the mattress. He let out a small moan as laid back down against the sheets. Ray lifted his head and craned his neck just a bit to see what exactly was going on; the sheets were tented above his waist, the figure beneath bobbing slowly as the wet heat surrounded his member. Ray smirked as his head hit the pillows with a huff, "You're not my alarm clock..." He mumbled, moaning again at a particularly hard suck to the head of his cock. A familiar voice chimed in through the bulk of the comforter, an audible smirk on his lips. "Good morning, birthday boy." Joel said, punctuating his sentence with a swift lick across Ray's slit. Ray shuddered at the sensation, his hands digging into the sheets.

Joel continued his ministrations with a grin, hollowing out his cheeks each time his head moved down to take Ray into his throat. One thing Joel was extremely good at was giving head. Ray was ecstatic that he didn't ever have to share Joel's hidden talent, he was grateful that Joel loved giving as much as receiving, if not more. The older's tongue swirled in slow circles along the head before licking a wet stripe with the flat of his tongue from base to tip. Ray's breathing picked up as his hips rolled under Joel's weight, moans were shamelessly falling from his lips, his eyes were squeezed tight. "J-J-Joel.. I-'m gonna- I'm cumming... Ah-!" He shouted, arching his back off of the bed. There was a tight pressure at the base of his cock, the squeezing around the head grew tighter as Joel's throat enclosed it. Ray let out a shout as he released into Joel's throat, his boyfriend swallowed every drop he was given.

The Puerto Rican lay panting on the bed as his body relaxed, Joel pressed a final kiss to Ray's now flaccid member and left a trail with his lips up to Ray's jaw. He chuckled at the look on his face, he was so spent. "That's just one of your many birthday presents, Ray. Happy 25th." He said into the smaller's ear. Ray smiled a little and put his hands on Joel's cheeks, bringing him to kiss his lips. He could taste himself on the older's lips, it was so deliciously dirty.

They spent the next hour locked in a sexless embrace, lazy, post orgasm kisses were shared as they rolled around in the sheets. Finally Joel decided that enough was enough and that they should start getting ready for work. Ray skipped his morning shower, too tired to actually do anything other than put on some pants and one of Joel's hoodies and grab himself a Hot Pocket from the freezer as a substitute for a real breakfast. They were out the door in minutes.

Ray reclined himself in the passenger seat of Joel's car, even if it was a clunker, the seats were still in tact and comfortable at that. Ray sighed in contentment once his "breakfast" was finished. He had a smile on his face that could only be described as sated. He jumped, however, when there was a slight pressure against his groin. His eyes glanced down at Joel's hand, palming him through his jeans. "J-Joel, what are you--"

"Just relax, will you? I told you you had more birthday presents coming. This just so happens to be one of them. Now, we have twenty minutes before we get to the office..." He grinned, his eyes still trained on the road as his left hand handled the steering wheel with ease. "How many times can I get you to cum before we get there?" Ray swallowed thickly, biting his lip as he looked at Joel. _Fuck._

　

-

　

Three orgasms. Joel had brought him to climax three times using just his hand and voice, and it didn't even seem like he was trying. The returning hardness was worse when Joel brought his cum-covered hand up to his lips and looked him in the eye as he licked it clean. Today was gonna be a long day.

Ray looked exhausted as he stepped out of the car, he had to lean against Joel as they made their way through the parking lot and into the building. People greeted the couple happily, wishing Ray the best for his special day, the Puerto Rican could only smile and nod at this point. Joel stopped in front of the Achievement Hunter office with a smirk, kissing his boyfriend as they parted ways for the moment. "I'll need to see you in my office at lunch, young man." He said to the smaller. "Understand." Ray nodded obediently, kissing his lips one more time before stepping into the office. He was greeted with warm smiles and welcoming (and slightly insulting) words and wishes.

After editing a few videos and half of their newest Let's Play, as well as the teasing that goes along with being in a relationship on your birthday ("So are you and Joel gonna fuck all night?" "How's the birthday sex?"), the lunch bell finally rang and everyone but the youngest of the group left to their arrangements. Ray stood from his desk and stretched, then made his way to his boyfriend's office upstairs. He smiled and shook his head at the note left on the door reading "Come in, my love", opening the door with a creak. His smile only grew wider as he saw the man in his desk chair, smiling with his hands crossed over his lap.

"I hope you're hungry." The older spoke. Set out on his desk was a box of Pizza Hut pizza and a small, chocolate cupcake with a candle in it. Simple, but more meaningful than anything he could have expected. "You cheese ball." Ray said in response.

Joel pulled him close once the younger approached his chair and smiled, kissing his forehead before turning him to sit on his lap. "Your birthday seat." He said softly, chuckling as Ray rolled his eyes. Three quarters of a pizza and one cupcake later, Ray was curled up like a cat in his boyfriend's lap, satisfied and content. Joel's hands carded through Ray's hair, his lips pressing a kiss to his temple. "You ready for another present, baby?" He mumbled into Ray's ear.

The younger's cheeks began to heat up as he sat up straight, looking at Joel with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Joel moved Ray into a better position, the younger's back pressed to his chest, hips slotted against each other. Ray swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he settled himself in the other's lap. Joel's hands travelled along his sides, gently caressing the edges and curves of his body. They travelled under his shirt and tweaked his nipples briefly, sending a shock up Ray's spine. He mewled quietly at the brief jolt of pleasure and the heat pooling in his belly. Despite how much he came already today, his body seemed to be ready for more.

Joel grinned as his hand finally cupped the hardness beneath his partner's jeans. "Bend over the desk sweetheart." He said in a low, husky voice. Ray did as he was told with a nod, and Joel hastily undid the younger's jeans, pulling them and his boxers down with one swoop. Ray's face turned red at the sudden feeling of being so exposed, his body trembling at the feeling of Joel's eyes on him.

He heard Joel open one of his desk drawers and fumble around a bit until he let out a small "Ah." as he found what he wanted. Ray turned his head to see his boyfriend was still seated, but a hand on the small of his back caught his attention. "Keep forward. It's a surprise." Joel said, popping the cap on what Ray assumed was a bottle of lube. He had assumed correctly, as he felt the cold and slick gel press against his puckered hole. One of Joel's slender fingers pressed into him, making him inhale softly. Another was added, then another, and soon enough Ray was rocking back against Joel's hand.

"Can't help but try to fill yourself up, can you, Ray?" Joel murmured, grinning as he moved his fingers in and out at a teasing speed. "Always need something to help you get your rocks off, hm. You're gonna get it tonight, Ray." The Puerto Rican's breath hitched slightly as Joel angled his fingers to press dead on to that spot inside him that made him see fireworks. "I'm gonna make sure that you come in to work tomorrow walking sideways, you won't be able to sit straight for weeks once I'm through with you... This tight little ass, that sweet cock, I'm gonna make sure you're over sensitive for days."

"Y-Yes, more..!" Ray moaned, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth to keep the noise to a minimum, a brief reminder of where they were crossed his mind.

"I bet you're wishing I could fuck you raw right here on this desk.. Slowly pressing into you, letting the burn seep through you like fire.. My hand on your cock, the other around your neck, plowing you into a writhing, crying mess. Would you like that, Ray?" The boy could only nod and whimper in response, his hips pressing back in an attempt to get Joel to press further inside.

Suddenly, he was empty and whining at the loss, but he felt his hole stretch a little as smooth silicone was pushed into him. Once the plug was seated fully, Joel began to pull the smaller's pants and boxers back up around his waist. "J-Joel, why?" Ray whined, looking back to his grinning boyfriend, to which he was answered with "Can't have you unprepared for the main event, now can we?"

　

-

　

Ray was trying his very hardest not to shift in his seat, he was trying not to move in general. The plug Joel had placed earlier that day was so big, it filled him to the point where he could feel it even if he was perfectly still. It made his cock twitch in his jeans. He jolted up and squeaked at the sudden vibration he felt, _Are you fucking serious right now Joel?!_

Michael looked up from his work to glance in Ray's direction. The man was breaking out in a sweat, he looked like he really needed to take a shit. "Ray, you alright boi?" Michael said, and Ray, not trusting his voice, replied with a nod. The redhead shrugged and brushed it off as nothing. Meanwhile, Ray was screaming internally. The vibrations only seemed to get stronger the longer he sat still, and moving in an attempt to find a sitting position a little more comfortable than the one he had now was just making things worse. He could feel the pressure begin to build up, his member was straining against his fly, pulsing and twitching with the heavy stimulation to his prostate. He let out a heavy exhale as he bent forward to press his forehead to the desk, gritting his teeth as stars exploded behind his screwed-tight eyes. His body shuddered as he let go, unable to stave off his orgasm any longer. Michael grew a little more suspicious as he watched the man, maybe he was sick?

He stood suddenly, the over stimulation of the vibrating plug and the fabric rubbing against his crotch made it almost unbearable to walk. Here he was, cumming in his jeans like a teenager. Just like high school all over again. He walked towards the door with the brief excuse of "I need to piss", and once he swung it open, immediately he bumped into Joel who was standing outside of the door. Ray looked up at him with a glare, his pupils blown wide as he snarled at the man. "You alright?" Joel said.

"You know damn well I'm not alright." Ray growled low, grabbing the taller by the collar of his shirt. "Take me home, right now."

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there birthday boy." Joel said, raising his hands in surrender. "J-Just let me go pack--!!" He was interrupted by a swift and vice grip to the crotch of his jeans.

"I want to go, now. You better make it worth my while for that stunt you pulled back there, Joel."

　

-

　

The ride home was agony. Joel didn't expect Ray to be so demanding, he was just having a bit of innocent naughty fun. Ray didn't speak, he only writhed and moaned in the passenger seat. His own hands roamed along his body and cupped his cock through his pants, teasing Joel by whimpering out what he wanted him to do to him. It was less than a minute before Joel had Ray against the wall in the hallway, kissing and nipping at the sensitive areas along his neck. Ray was unbearably hard, Joel was on his way to standing full mast. Eventually Ray got fed up with the teasing and pulled Joel into their apartment. Immediately he began shedding his clothing, forcing Joel to do the same as they made their way into the bedroom.

"Fuck baby, you don't have to act so eager you know.."

"It's your fault, jackass, you're the one who's been teasing me and fucking with me nonstop."

"You can't say you didn't like i--" Joel was cut off with a harsh kiss, Ray tongue diving in to wrestle with his boyfriend's. The younger was pushed onto the bed once Joel regained his train of thought, Ray eagerly spread his legs, his cock pulsing against his stomach as precum dribbled and pooled onto his hips. He moaned out shamelessly as Joel's hand wrapped itself around Ray's shaft and began to pump, the other moving to slowly remove the plug. Removing said plug forced a near pornographic moan from Ray, his body writhing in response to the sudden emptiness. The taller grinned as he shimmied off the last of his clothing, his own member throbbing in desire.

Ray moved to grab the lube from the drawer in the bedside table and tossed it to Joel who happily applied a healthy amount to his dick. "Tell me how bad you want it Ray."

"Joel, I swear to god, if you don't hurry up and fuck me already-"

"Tell me, or I'm putting the plug back in." A finger prodded against Ray's entrance before pushing in along side a second, and Ray bit his lip.

"Please..." He muttered. "Please, I-I need you inside of me, I need your thick cock, fuck me, fill me Joel.. Please..." Ray was answered with the sudden pulling out of Joel's digits, only to be replaced by the elder's prick. Ray sighed in relief at the heat that pulsed inside him as it bottomed out. Joel didn't bother taking his time, instead, he gripped Ray's hips and began to ram his hips forward. Ray let out a scream as his hands dove to grab Joel's forearms. The sound of skin on skin paired with the panting and moaning the man above him knew he loved so much was enough to send him over the edge. Joel didn't stop his movements though. If anything, he sped up and increased the power behind each thrust.

Ray's voice went up an octave as he was plowed into the mattress, his head lolled back, as well as his eyes from the pleasure and overstimulation. He felt the grip on his hips loosen, and he was being flipped from his back onto his knees. Joel pushed Ray's face down into the pillows at the head of the bed, the other hand placing itself on the small of his back before he set up his brutal pace once again. Joel was panting heavily and letting out small words of praise each time Ray let out a scream into the fabric.

"So tight for me, baby, so good..." He said softly. "Such a sweet, tight little ass, all set up for me.. Been such a good boy today, I told you I'd be fuckin you raw tonight.. Fuck, fuck.." He was close, the heat in his groin made it obvious. Ray's voice and volume raised once more as cum suddenly spurt out onto the sheets, the tightening of his hole around his member was enough to send Joel toppling over the edge for what wouldn't be the last time of the night. He rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before pulling out and settling himself down next to an out-of-breath Ray. Silence, save for the heavy breathing, filled the room for what seemed like a good five minutes before Ray was moving again to straddle Joel's waist. "Don't think you're done here, Mister."

　

-

　

A dozen orgasms and one meat lover's pizza had come and gone, and the happy couple was relieved to be in each other's arms rather than in each other's bodies. Ray was smiling as his cheek rested against Joel's peck, his fingers drawing patterns along the slightly-hairy skin and muscles. Joel had his eyes closed as he relaxed under Ray's touch.

"I hope you liked your presents.." Joel mumbled, his voice laced in sleep."

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to jizz for the next few weeks because of you."

"You won't be walking straight either. I'm a man of my word, you know."

"Yeah well, let's see who's laughing later."

"What do you mean?"

Ray smirked as he pointed a finger towards the alarm clock sitting between a lamp and a picture of them together on their bedside table.

"Oh no."

"Yep, it's midnight. You know what that means."

"Please god no."

"Happy 43rd birthday, Old Man."

 


End file.
